Willy Falconer
|kanji = ウィリー・ファルコナー |rōmaji = U~irī Farukonā |color = Blue |text = Black |name = Willy Falconer |race = Human |gender = Male |hair = Black |eyes = Dark Brown |birthday = January 17th X766 |status = Single |relatives = Aquadia (Foster Mom) |magic = Water Dragon Slayer Magic}} Willy Falconer (ウィリー・ファルコナー U~irī Farukonā) is a mage who once lived in a small fishing village close to the coast before both his parents died. Appearance Willy is a young, muscular, and lean tone with an average height and tan skin, dark brown eyes, and short spiky black hair. When he was little, his attire consisted of mostly a t-shirt and a pair of shorts whatever color they were. He also wore a necklace that had a large blue gem in the shape of a dragon's eye that was given to him by Aquadia. Personality In his young years, Willy was a kind and honest young man by nature who does is best at everything he does. When he is faced with a trial or faced with danger, he does his best to face whatever he faces head on giving everything he has. Magic and Abilities Water Dragon Slayer Magic '(水の竜の泥棒の魔法, Sui no Metsuryū Mahō) Willy is the Water Dragon Slayer, similar to Natsu Dragneel in terms of magic, but in Willy's case he has the ability to manipulate water. Her magic allows him to use the element of water to either attack, defend or even heal. He can change parts of his body to water into the likeness of a dragon and use the water around him to protect himself from any enemy attacks. He can also use healing magic to either heal himself as long as he was water necessary to do so or to heal another target. Willy in addition can consume water to restore power, but can't drink water that is polluted or he will get sick. He can also sense water currents, which he can use to predict whether a wave is coming or where the water is coming from. * '''Water Dragon's Roar ' (水竜の咆哮, Suiryū no Hōkō): Willy's exclusive version of the Dragon's Roar. He breathes in deeply taking in some air and then unleashes a whirlpool-like blast of water at his target. * 'Water Dragon's Iron Fist '(水竜の鉄拳 ''Suirō no Tekken): ''Willy cloaks his fists with water and then punches his target. The water on his fists sometimes takes the shape on an actual dragon's claws. * '''Water Dragon's Talon (水竜のタロン Suirō no Taron): Willy covers his legs with water increasing the power of his kicks and then kicks his target. The water can also help propel him in any direction he wishes. The water on his legs sometimes takes the shape of actual dragon talons. * Water Dragon's Wing Attack (水竜の翼攻撃 Suirō no Yokugeki): Willy rushes at his target releasing a stream of water from each of his hands and then swings them at the target blowing them away. * Water Dragon's Gushing Elbow '''(水竜のガッシングエルボー Suirō no Gasshinguerubo): Willy shoots a stream of water from his elbow increasing the strength of his punch and slams his opponent with it. * '''Water Dragon's Aqua Jet (水竜のアクアジェット Suirō no akuajetto): Willy shoots water from the bottoms of his feet shooting him into the air or propelling him forward. This spell can help him go faster when he is flying in the air. * Water Dragon's Geyser Wall (水竜のガイザーウォール Suirō no gaizāu~ōru): ''Willy gathers water in his hands slams his hands into the ground making a wall-like geyser burst forth making a protective wall shielding himself from enemy attacks. * '''Water Dragon's Blade ('水竜の刃 Suirō no Ha): Willy engulfs his hand in water and straightens it making it into a makeshift blade. * Water Dragon's Wings (水竜の翼 Suirō no Tsubasa): Willy sprouts wings made of water from his back enabling him to fly. * Water Dragon's Clone (水竜のクローン Suirō no kurōn): Willy creates a clone of himself made of water. It can be used to trick his enemies or help him fight in battle. * Water Dragon's Double Star (水竜のダブルスター Suirō no Daburusutā): Willy conjures a shuriken made of water from each of his hands and then hurls them at his target. * Water Dragon's Double Blade (水竜の二重刃 Suirō no Nijūba): Willy creates a pair of twin katanas made of water to slice his enemies. 'Aqua Sense: '''One of Tu-Chi's special techniques that was taught to him. This spell allows Willy to sense the water as well as the magic power within his target. He closes his eyes and then places his hand on the ground or in the water and focuses all around him. In his mind, he can see mysterious blue shapes. These represent the water and magic power within a person's or animal's body. Willy can also increase the power of this spell by dipping his hand or his body into a body of water, This can be used in a variety of ways by either using this spell to sense where an enemy, where an ally is located, or to determine a mage's level of magic. He is first using this to sense where Mira was in the forest and where the demon was heading when it attacked Osia. '''Ninjutsu: '''Like his master Tu-Chi and his father figure Finn, Willy is a skilled martial artist as well as a swordsman. '''Master Swordsman: '''Willy is a master of the double katana making him an excellent swordsmans '''Enhanced Speed: '''Willy's speed as well as his reflexes have shown to be very good, enough for him to dodge attacks from Finn and Tu-Chi thanks to his training. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Willy is a proficient unarmed fighter. When he's not using his swords, he uses his dragon slayer magic in a mix with his punches and kicks. '''Immense Durability: '''Willy has proven to be very durable in times of battle. He's managed to take a blow from the demon that was attacking Osia right in his abdomen and he was still able to get up and fight even when the demon possessed Mira. Trivia ''Coming soon. Category:Original Character Category:1st Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Leviadragon666 Category:Water Dragon Slayer Magic User Category:Water Magic User Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Former Dark Mage